Morpheus & Yugiah: The Purge
by imericano
Summary: A story about two lovers fighting for survival. Follow them during their journey of love and sadness. (I suck at summaries. Read and give it a chance.) Note: This has absolutely nothing to do with The Purge movies. This was co written by me and my friend Yugiah. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long time ago there was an organization of murderers who came together to kill certain people once a year. The police couldn't find out who these people were or who they were working with but they did know what date they always come out to kill people. So the people of Mobius were told that this organization was named "The Purge" who come out on March 5th every year. The People were told to be careful on the night of 5th of march until they can find out who "The Purge" is and to stop them to make the town of Mobius safe once again. One night in an old broken down mansion "The purge" leaders got together to talk the one who organized "The Purge" a Green Hedgehog with blue eyes with two scratches on his chest looked at the other leaders and said with a weird voice

"So what do you gentleman here for?" One of the leaders slides an envelope to the green hedgehog he looks at it suspiciously and looks back at them and said.

"What is this" and finally one of the leaders spoke

"Your next victims. We need them dead." The green hedgehog picks up the envelope and pulls out two pictures of two hedgehogs a Black and blue girl hedgehog with an eye on top of her head and a black and blue Boy hedgehog with yellow eyes different from the girls green emerald eyes. The Green Hedgehog looks up at the leaders again and said

"Why do you want me to risk my people's necks to kill these two?" The leader said

"These two are getting stronger and powerful every minute of the day." Another leader a little younger

"The boy and Girl came from a different dimensions and we need them taken down" The green hedgehog started to laugh thinking it was so ridiculous.

"So what if they are? There is no reason for us taking them down. They can be very useful to my group." The young leader looked at him with his purple piercing eyes said with a threat in his voice

"Do what we say. You better kill these two in 12 hours, or you're going to be killed in their place." The leaders left and the green hedgehog looks at the two hedgehogs he must kill smirks standing up picking up a cup with some weird liquid in it and stabs a knife down in the middle of the two and went to the down stairs.

Everyone was quiet and looked at the green hedgehog and he said

"My friends we have another victims!" everyone cheered and the green hedgehog smirk and drank his drink and looked back at his office and said

"two more just two more low lives.


	2. Chapter 1

"Yugiah! wake up or i am going to pour water on you!" The black and blue girl opens her green eyes and sets up in her bed rubs her eyes with her two hands with two eyes on them like the one on her forehead and said in a tired voice

"Fine can you please stop yelling i have ears that are easily can pop off!" getting out of the bed goes to get dressed and like in ten minutes is done and down stairs to face her brother Muhad a purple and brown hedgehog with brown eyes. Yugiah the black and blue hedgehog has black pants with a blue T-shirt with a black jacket on the brother looks at her and said

"i see you got moms shirt out what is with you wearing jackets you're going to die in this heat" rips the jacket off her. Yugiah laughs how stupid this was and said

"when did heat bother me remember i can't die from heat" grabbing her jacket back grabs a piece of toast and leaves Muhad watches her leave and looks at the sky and says

"Mom if i could choose between a brother or a sister i would choose the brother."

Yugiah was walking down the street of many houses going to her work at the bar when all the sudden hears a motor bike coming close she stop, smiling like she knew who it was and turned around and looked at the person it was a black and blue hedgehog with different shades of blue but with purple rocket shoes named Morpheus looking at her and says

"hey young lady want a ride?" Laughing and shaking her head look at him

"what if i say no? young sir" she turned around and started to walk Morpheus gets off the bike takes off his helmet showing his golden yellow eyes puts the helmet on the bike runs really fast in front of her stopping yugiah in her tracks and says

"then young lady i might have to convince you to" Yugiah not fazed by it smiles and says

"good luck with that now please move i am going to late for work"

"then get on my bike if you dont want too late for work or are you scared of fastness?" her eyes turn yellow and says

"ok you win this time" walking to the bike yugiah stopped in front of it and looks at Morpheus who is in front of it already yugiah looks where she was and back at the bike and says

"ok buddy your scary" Morpheus chuckles and hands a helmet to her and says

"oh you know it" puts his helmet on and gets on yugiah did the same and gets behind him putting her arms around his waist and they zoomed off.

When they stopped yugiah got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet waving her hair and looks at morpheus smiling puts her helmet away and watched him get off his bike and his helmet putting it on the bike went to her and smiles and said

"i told you i would get you here" she looks at him and says

"yea and it was fun to" putting her arms around his neck and him putting his arms around her waist chuckling at the action she was doing and says

"you know yugiah your one strange person and girlfriend" shocked what he said and says

"oh girlfriend were going to take it that far huh?" morpheus looking up at the sky and says looking back at her

"yea well we have been dating for like lets see 6 months" Yugiah looks at him and rolling her eyes

"fine but there are rules you know" flipping his head back groaning and says

"really rules lets say screw the rules" Yugiah gasp at that with a smile and says

"ha you are really one crazy boyfriend but i like it" smiles at morpheus who is smirking and says

"you know it" morpheus lean in and kissed yugiah softly and yugiah returning it and then Yugiah put her fingers into his quills. Then yugiah pulled back pushing him back with her hands and says sweetly

"ok i will see you tonight at 7 then you can take me out for a date ok because i got to get to work before…" gets interrupted by Rouge screaming

"Yugiah! stop kissing and get your beautiful butt in here!" the two couple laughing because of that yugiah looks at morpheus

"see you soon" kisses him one more time and runs into the bar called Rouge club. Rouge looks at morpheus and smiles

"you know morpheus your nuts sometimes" morpheus chuckles

"yea i heard well see you Rouge hope Knuckles having fun see ya Shadow is waiting for me bye" gets on his helmet and bike and zooms off.

When Morpheus met up with Shadow and his gang Espio, Silver, Blaze, and Amy Shadow with Amy behind him looks at Morpheus

"What took so long bro?" Morpheus taking his helmet off looking at shadow

"Sorry taking my girl to work" Amy giggled and said

"Really so is she now your GF Morpheus?" Silver that is leaning on his bike that is made out of stainless steel laughs

"really Morpheus with that chick you do know she is the most hottest other then blaze and Amy." Morpheus rolling his eyes

"So what i don't care she is my girl and no one is going to have her got it?!" The whole group agrees and morpheus looks at them with a smile

"good now were done talking about lets get to business shall we?"

In the Bar Yugiah was by the counter cleaning out beer bottles when she saw someone coming in and went to Rouge

"look who it is" Rouge looking at the person Laughs

"sweet heart glad you broke up with that jerk because he is bad news around this town" Yugiah looking at the person a black and purple hedgehog with purple eyes went back to her job not looking at him but the glasses

"hey miss mine getting me a drink for me and my buddies?" looking at The black and purple hedgehog with a red eye on his head with a look like go to hell gets three beers feeling them up gives it to the three male hedgehogs and went back to work Atem the black and purple hedgehog looks at Yugiah

"So yugiah is your brother still beating the crap out of you still?" yugiah trying not to get mad ignores it knowing Atem is just being a jerk and puts the beer bottles away

"oh did i hurt your feelings well you did when you broke up with me bi…" suddenly Rouge voice came out of nowhere

"hey guys!" rouge walking up to them

"Atem i let you and your gang come in here but i don't like you insulting my workers so get your drink and get the hell out" rouge walking away pulling yugiah with her out of the room to the back alleyway and took some money out and gives it to yugiah

"Now sweetheart go find Morpheus i will call Shadow but you might want to take the day off and you know better than me that your brother is the richest person in this city right?" Yugiah smiles at rouge and gives her a hug

"thank you rouge bye" walking thru the alley in front of the interunce starts walking to her house but Atem sees her and follows after her. Rouge seeing this calls Shadow

"Shadow we have a problem get you and your gang down here now!" hanging up the phone shadow so confused looks at Morpheus and the gang

"come on guys Yugiah is in trouble" starting his bike and amy getting on behind him and blaze behind silver and Espio Morpheus pissed as ever went to find Yugiah knowing where she would be but Shadow went with the gang to Rouges club and she was standing there waiting there for them

"its about time i thought you guys were going to be on guard today?" Shadow ignoring her

"where did they go?"

"Go down and go thru alley way thats the only place to find her and be careful its Atem and his goons" Shadow smirking

"thanks rouge you know this is going to be fun" rides off fast with his gang towards where yugiah is.

Morpheus still trying to find Yugiah sees one of Atems goons gets off his bike and quietly follows him. Yugiah playing it cool still walking knows people are following her but keeps walking stops when she got to the open and sees a lot of Atems gang and smiles but keeps walking when she is blocked smiles sweetly

"move please gentlemen i need to get home." Atem behind her

"oh really" trying to hold her anger in and keeping her eyes to normal turns around and looks at Atem with a smiles

"oh hello Atem mind telling them move a side"

"no i won't Yugiah until you tell me the truth" Morpheus watching this thinking in his head 'thats my girl'

"truth about what Atem? That you're a jackass and cheated on me for a rat i cursed for the rest of her life" Atem and his gang laughing

"She is not a rat she is way ten time hotter then you sweetheart" Yugiah giving him a face like bull shit

"fine if you dont move i would kick you and your gangs butt so move it or lose it you choose?" Atem looking at his gang and back at Yugiah pulls a knife out and is about to stab her when something shot Atem hand to drop the knife yugiah scared as hell looks and see Morpheus with a two shot guns in his hands walking towards Atem putting the guns to his heads looks at Yugiah with relief but at Atem gang with a death look

"Drop your weapons or your leader dies?" the gang drops the weapons and yugiah going towards morpheus and him hugging her knowing she is glad to see him but he looks at the gang and walks away with yugiah.

When they get to Morpheus bike Morpheus pulls yugiah towards him and kisses her Yugiah surprised by this kisses him back, morpheus kissing yugiah passionately pins her to a wall and kisses down her neck and stops putting his forehead to hers and says sweetly with a smile

"you know you did a good job back there.." Yugiah smiling

"you didn't do bad your self but you knew i could handle that" morpheus looks at her putting his hands on both side of her face

"i know but i was worried you know your powers are weak in alleyways" yugiah giggling

"yea right i could've used my lightning strike but of course there was water everywhere so yea i kind of was" Morpheus smiling at her

"i should get you home" Getting on his bike with Yugiah behind him riding off when he gets a phone call

"hello this is morpheus"

"Hey bro its Shadow we got Atem and his gang the police are taking care of them right now as we speak"

"Thanks Shadow your awesome see you tomorrow bye" hangs up the phone and parks at Yugiah house that is huge. Morpheus getting off taking his helmet off putting it on the bike sees Yugiah still on the bike she takes off the helmet but has a sad look on her face morpheus notices it.

"Yugiah are you ok?" Yugiah looking at him and smiling

"yea i am fine just hurt what Atem said to me at work today" morpheus wanting to know takes the helmet out of her hands carefully and setting it by his and takes her hand and pulls her off the bike and smiles softly at her

"What did he say to you?" Yugiah looking down still

"He asked me if my brother is still beating me up and it kind of hurt my feelings everyone knows that he doesn't but it…" gets interrupted with morpheus kissing her and pulls back and puts a hand on the side of her face and said

" what the hell does Atem know Muhad is the greatest person i ever met i know he wouldn't so dont listen what Atem says ok?" Yugiah looking at him and smiles and says

"ok" morpheus Smiles and says

"thats my girl now yugiah tomorrow is the 5th of march i want you to stay inside you and your brother have the best booby traps in this city i will come over tonight. Shadow found out what "The purge" next victims are. You and me. He says if they can't kill use in 12 hours, the leader will die in our place." Yugiah shocked by this and a little scared and says

"ok but please promise me you'll come over tomorrow ok?" Morpheus smiling puts his forehead to hers and chuckles and says

"I promise" kissing her one more time gets back on his bike and rides off. Yugiah smiling walks back in knowing she was going to have hell from her brother because he hears everything that happens in the city.


	3. Chapter 2

Inside the green hedgehogs office, there is a group of people within it that he is speaking to.

"I have a job for you all to do." said the green hedgehog.

"It involves two certain people."

Four of them were wearing hoods, which made it very difficult to see who they were. The others weren't like them. There was Atem, a black dog with a jackal head, and a dark brown hedgehog who had a bronze, metal like eye.

"This had better be worth my time." Atem said towards the hedgehog behind the desk in annoyance. "I know who you are. And it's worth your time."

"Then spit it out already." The dark brown hedgehog was wanting to leave the place as quickly as possible. He had a bad feeling about this place.

"Fine then. Your job is to kill these 2 hedgehogs." He shows two pictures. One of Yugiah and one of Morpheus.

"You'll be greatly rewarded if you complete this task. But you only have 12 hours to do so." He said smirking.

"You were chosen because of the ties you have with them. And you are highly skilled doing these kind of jobs."One of the hooded people said this,

"We'll get the boy. The other 3 can get the girl." Another hooded person spoke right after the first one.

"We've been wanting to get our hands on the boy for a long time." The one who said that had a crazy smirk under his hood. That was clearly visible to everyone in the room.

The hedgehog behind the desk spoke for a final time.

"Another thing, the two of them are dating. So don't be surprised if you find them together." "It doesn't matter. If they are together, we'll kill them both." Said the hooded person in front.

After speaking, the hooded group left to go find Morpheus, leaving the other 3 behind in the green hedgehogs office.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Atem was not wanting to go and kill Yugiah. The most he would do to her would be to hurt her. But he won't go that far. Not in a million years. But he knew he had too. These people were tough. Perhaps he could surprise them and make an escape to go and tell Yugiah. If he can do that, he'll have to wait for the right opportunity. Soon after they finished things up in the office, the 3 left to go find Yugiah.

Morpheus was finished doing his business and is currently on his way to Yugiah's place. He was deep in thought when there was a cat walking through the street. He didn't see the cat until the last second. He tried to drive out of the way but ended up swerving and crashing his bike, which caused him to be dragged along with it.

After his ike stopped moving, he moved his leg out from underneath it. When he pulled it out, he saw that it was bleeding a little. He grunted in pain and looked to where the cat was. But she was nowhere to be found. As if she wasn't there at all.

Thinking it was all in his head, he called a tow truck company to have it towed to a nearby body shop to have it repaired. When it came and hooked up his bike,the driver asked him a question.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Morpheus looked at him, holding the leg that was bleeding, but the flow of the blood has stopped.

"Yeah, I was heading to a friends house. Could you take me there?" The driver nodded at him and told him to get in the truck.

"Where's the location?" Morpheus told him the street and house number, then they drove to the house.

When they reached the house, Morpheus got out and thanked the driver and watched him pull off. After he turned the corner, he walked up to the front door and knocked. A voice came through the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Morpheus."

The door then opened and Muhad was on the other side of the door.

"Hey man. Come on in. If you're looking for Yugiah, she's in the front room." Morpheus thanked him and entered the front room quietly. Yugiah was sitting on the couch watching the series called Bones. Morpheus walked up behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders and whispers in her ear

"Having fun, my love?" Yugiah smiled at him.

"Now that you're here, I am." He kissed her head.

"I came as you requested. What should we do?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Want to watch this with me for a while?"

"Sure. Anything for you." He smirked at her and sat beside her on the couch.

Muhad was at the foot of the stairs.

"I will be upstairs if you two need anything. And don't have too much fun." The last part was directed to Morpheus.

"I promise I won't do anything bad to her. At least nothing _that_ bad." Muhad chuckled at the comment.

"I trust that you won't." With that, he went upstairs and entered his room.

Outside of the house, the four hooded figures are there on the other side of the street. "When will we be able to have fun with them?" Said the one with the crazy smirk.

"Soon. We wait for a couple of minutes. We need a view of the house and the surrounding area before we can make any kind of move." The one who said that appears to be the leader of the group.

"You make it no fun. Why not go in right now? I do enjoy surprises." The leader looked at the crazy one in annoyance.

"Just be quiet." He told that to the crazy one.

The leader of the group took off his hood and used some kind of dark energy to survey the land and the house. He sees three bodies in the house. Two downstairs and one upstairs. He then looks at the yard, front and back.

"It seems they have prepared for this night. There are traps everywhere in the yard. Both front and back. Nikova, deal with the traps. We won't be able to make it to the house with them active."

The one known as Nikova, the one Morpheus saw earlier, created clones from the shadows of the house to take the traps out of commision. When it was finished, the clones disappeared.

"They're offline. Both traps and alarms." The crazy one smiled,

"Now can we have fun?" he asked. The leader nodded,

"Yes. Now we can have fun."

Nikova and the 3 others moved towards the house. On the inside, Morpheus and Yugiah were watching Bones together when the phone rang. Yugiah picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yugiah, thank god they haven't gotten you yet." Said the person on the other end.

"What do you want Atem?" She asked him annoyed.

"I've gotten away from the other two. Anyways, the reason I called was because of the people looking for you. There are six looking for you. Two of them are Anubis and Akhenaden. They are hunting you down and trying to kill you." This got Yugiah's attention.

"What about the other four? Who are they?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. They were wearing hoods when I saw them. They are looking for Morpheus. They said something about 'Hunting him for a long time.' or something like that." He said that with a large amount of truth in his voice.

"I'll take your word for it Atem. But we're safe. We'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

"No Yu-" She hung up on him and put the phone back where she got it.

"Who was that?" Morpheus asked her.

"It was Atem, telling me about people looking for us and trying to kill us."

"Well we don't have anything to worry about," He kissed her.

"We have the traps set up outside. And that'll keep us safe. Besides, you have me to protect you." He smiles. She smiles at him and kissed him.

"Yes I do. And with you, nothing can hurt us."

As soon as she said that, there was a knock at the door. Morpheus got up and stood behind the door but doesn't open it. "Who is out there?"

A voice of a madman was behind it. "People who want to have fun." The voice laughed maniacally.


	4. Chapter 3

"People who want to have fun." The voice behind the door laughed maniacally. The door burst off the hinges revealing a red hedgehog. His eyes were completely red, like blood. He grabbed me by the shoulders,

"Time to come with us friend." then both of us disappeared across the street to Nikova and the other hooded figures.

We reached the other side of the street in a couple of seconds. Once I was there with them, we teleported to somewhere unknown.

"Morpheus!" screamed Yugiah. She was looking at the door in disbelief and sadness. Muhad came rushing down the stairs.

"What happened?" He looked at the door then at Yugiah.

"Somebody was at the door and they took Morpheus…" She said in sadness.

"That's impossible. The traps would've went off if somebody tried to come near here."

Muhad went outside to look around the yard to see if the traps were working properly. "What the…?" He looked at the traps confused.

"How did they disarm them? And how did they do it so quickly?" Yugiah came up behind her brother in the yard.

"Can we go after Morpheus and the people who took him?"

"Not until we have an idea about who exactly took them. I know you want to go and look for Morpheus right now, but we can't go looking for him without an actual location." He said to her.

"I know." She looked down in sadness. 'Yugiah won't be happy until she's reunited with Morpheus.' Muhad thought to himself.

"Come with me real quick. I think I have something that might help us out." Yugiah followed her brother back into the house and upstairs into his room.

"Can you tell me what the person at the door looked like?"

"I-I guess. It was a hedgehog. A male from the look I got. He was completely red, including his eyes."

Muhad then looked at the wall beside him for a second.

"Red hedgehog… I believe I know who you are talking about. Stay he a minute." He got up and looked for something in his closet. He pulled something out after thirty seconds. It was a book. Why would a book help? He blowed on it and wiped the dust off of the cover of it. He opened it and started flipping the pages until he stopped on one. He showed her the page. On it was a picture of a red hedgehog, who was also a demon.

"Is this the person you saw Yugiah?" On the page was the person Yugiah saw and it was the person who took Morpheus.

"That's him! That's who took Morpheus!" Muhad nodded and took the book back and closed it.

"The person you just saw was Diablo. He's a demon hedgehog. His power grows from the fear of others.

"He's in a group of 4. Counting him, there are three others. There's Nikova, who is able to bend the shadows to her will.

"Another one is Dager. He is able to do unimaginable things with any kind of dagger. He has a special dagger that he always carries with him. When it hits it's target, it slowly saps the life out of his enemies.

"The last one is the leader of the group. His name is Rulek. He uses a form of dark energy that is unknown. Nobody knows of it's origin, but Rulek learned of this energy, and mastered it's uses and abilities." He explained all of this to Yugiah and she was stunned. "Wow, I never knew that the people who took him could do all of that."

"What makes them dangerous Yugiah is the fact that they are from the same dimension as Morpheus. We know nothing of Morpheus's kind, or his dimension. So we need to be careful around these people." Yugiah nods at her brother, "Wait, I also know who the people are that are looking for me." "Who are they then? Are they somebody we know about?" She nods and spoke, "Aknadin and Anubis."

Muhad smiled at the mention of their names.

"Now them, we know how to handle. Besides, you can control Aknadin to where he won't hurt you." Yugiah smiled slightly,

"That's the positive side of this." 'Please be safe Morpheus. I don't know what I'd do without you.' She thought to herself. Muhad seeing his sister like this goes to his closet again and pulls a box out with some weapons with a belt and sets them on the bed putting his hand on them and says

"Yugiah i know you locked your powers but it is time for you to unlock them its your choice i will wait down stairs getting ready". Leaving the room yugiah looks at the box and opens it and sees her fighting outfit and starts putting on. It was black pants with a black shirt with a black mask and puts all her old weapons in their slots on the belts when she was done she walked down stairs to the front door and saw Muhad in his fighting outfit with his huge staff behind his back. Muhad looking at yugiah said

"So are you ready?" Yugiah mad as ever but smiles said

"Yes i am ready now lets go get my boyfriend back".

On the other side of the street in the trees a jackal looking at Yugiah said

"Wow you know she still looks hot in that outfit?" the brown hedgehog by the jackal said

"So what lets get this over with." Like that Yugiah and her brother comes out of the house and the two land on the street Yugiah and Muhad seeing this bring their weapons out and the jackal named Anubis said

"Well well well yugiah you still look good but to bad i have to kill you" Yugiah annoyed rolls her eyes and said

"Prepare to die Anubis!" Running towards him slashes her sword at him and he easily grabs it and said

"You're holding back yugiah losing your boyfriend too much for you?" Yugiah ignoring him slashes him hard and fast.

Well Yugiah was dealing with Anubis Muhad looked at his uncle in disgust and said

"How could you kill your own brother?" Aknadin smirking evilly said

"Because it was for fun and power" Bring out a sword he charged at Muhad. Dodging the attack easily hits his aknadin on the back sending thru the yard Muhad landing on the ground looks behind and smiles and said

"just to tell you i turn the traps on when i left" aknadin stops and all of the sudden trapped by an iron cage and on the ground by him fire erupted and burning him alive muhad saying

"how much i love that trap." but is shocked seeing him absorbing the fire with the millennium eye blasting the cage jumping out of the yard on the fence attacks muhad again. Muhad not happily looks where is yugiah is 'Yugiah you need to let it out right now!' Thinking that in his head looks at his uncle and said

"You are dead!"

Anubis and Yugiah were going at it but when Yugiah was open Anubis hits her forehead sending into a fence post pasted out and bleeding from her head. Anubis smiles for his victory look up at light posts and it was flickering. Surprised looking at Yugiah seeing that a electric lights from the light posts and the ground went inside of her body to her head. Suddenly all the houses and light posts turn off. Muhad and Aknadin stopped fighting and watched what was going on Muhad putting sunglasses on knowing what will happen. Yugiahs body started to bring a bright light from inside of her making her floated in the air and then all of the sudden her eyes on her head and hands brung out the millennium items circling her. Aknadin grabbed his head from all the pain and past out on the ground right by Muhad, Muhad looked down and felt him he was not dead but passed out looked up at yugiah thinking 'So she finally decided to fight back'. Anubis knowing this attacked her but got blasted back with a lightning blast hits a tree. Anubis shocked looked at Yugiah and all of the sudden the bright light was gone then the millennium items from from down to her feet going up the belts that had her weapons that were black started to turn yellow and climbing up and yugiah bending down her dragon wings came out black and yellow and climbing to her head making her quills go to the middle of her back and when that was done the items vanished into thin air.

In side of Yugiah head it was all black then she saw a bright light and saw Ra a black striped hedgehog with yellow eyes with a blue eye on his forehead looked at her and smiled and said

"Yugiah are you ready to have your powers back me, chaos, Millennium, and creator of light?" Yugiah looking down to think clench her fists and looked at Ra and said

"Yes i am ready for you to come back Ra! Chaos! Millennium! and Creator of Light i summon you!" and with that her power wave came back like no other and when the light vanished again Yugiahs eyes were open and yellow flying to the ground going to aknadin with one hand picked him up in front of her and with her other making one of her daggers fly throwing it at him stabbing him into the head and used her powers to bring the millennium eye out of his head and making it vanish into thin air. Dropping Aknadin dead body looked at her brother said

"Lets get the party started" Muhad with a happy impression said

"Yes! finally" Anubis scared gets out of the tree and does some kind of thing with his hand making dead skeletons come out of the ground. Muhad bring his wand out said

"Yugiah you deal with Anubis i will deal with this things now go!" with that said Yugiah dashed like lightning and was behind Anubis brings her dragon claws out and said with a quick slash with lightning on them

"Blue eyes white lightning claws!" Slashing at Anubis slicing his head off and watched his body land on the ground and with one more then stabs him with a crystal dagger and watched the skeletons fall apart like sand and suck inside of the dagger with Anubis when it was all inside the dagger yugiah picking it up and putting it in a little pocl it for it and closing it looks at Muhad and said

"lets go get Morpheus" Muhad rubbing the back of his head and said

"I am glad the old Yugiah is back lets go" Yugiah looking at the full moon in the sky thinking 'Morpheus i am coming for you please be safe'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morpheus woke up in what appeared to be a cave. A cave without an entrance or an exit. This confused him a lot. A voice broke him from his train of thought.

"I see you've finally woken up. I would welcome you, but there are things that need to be attended to." Morpheus looked around until he saw four figures standing around him. He could see the red demon hedgehog on his left. Behind him was a dark gray cat with purple eyes. On his right was a tan fox with his special daggers in his hands. In front of him was a gray hedgehog with gray eyes, as if his eyes were storm clouds.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" He asked the gray hedgehog.

"It seems you don't remember us.. That's ok. To answer your first question, my name is Rulek. On your left is Diablo. On your right is Dager, and behind you is Nikova." Morpheus looked into Ruleks eyes.

"I've heard those names before. Something to do with the dimension I'm from." Dager looked at Rulek,

"He's a smart one. But let's see if he remembers what we did to his home."

"He doesn't remember any of the things that happened that day. I think it would be best to show him what we did Rulek."

"Agreed Nikova."

Rulek raised his hand and implemented memories that were wiped from Morpheus's mind. Morpheus was in shock about the things he suddenly remembered. After the shock had left him, he looked at the four with a deadly look in his eyes.

"You killed all of them. Including my family. And you destroyed my home planet."

Rulek smiled at him.

"Correct, Child of Orexa. Now we have come here to finish what we started all those years ago." As soon as he finished the sentence, Diablo sprinted towards Morpheus and tried to claw at him. But Morpheus easily dodged his attacks, while at the same time he charged up a ball of fire. As soon as the ball of flames was covering Morpheus' entire hand, he unleashed a large blast of fire. It was headed directly for Diablo, but he narrowly escaped the blast with only a couple of scars, and second degree burns on his left arm.

Diablo tried to attack Morpheus once again, but the result was the same as before. This time, the burns rendered Diablo's left arm useless, and had blinded him. This made things easier for Morpheus. He grabbed Diablo by the neck and threw him into the cave wall, breaking several of his bones and snapping his neck in the process.

With Diablo dead, Morpheus turned on the other three. Morpheus's body had changed from black and blue to a complete shade of black. One of his iris were completely black as well. Seeing this site, when you looked into his eye, it felt like you were being sucked into a black, empty void.

"I'll kill you all for what you did to my kind and family. I'll avenge them all." Dager was the second to challenge Morpheus to a fight. Only this time, Morpheus had to watch out for his daggers. Dager was able to land a couple of blows onto Morpheus. With each hit he received, the daggers took a chunk of life out of Morpheus, enraging him even further. Morpheus threw a punch at Dager's head. When the punch came close to his head, Dager slid underneath Morpheus and tried to stab him in the back. Morpheus was expecting him to do that, so he grabbed Dager's arms and forced him to drop his daggers. He shoved Dager away and grabbed both of the daggers.

"You're too predictable." Morpheus threw both daggers at Dager, one after the other. One hit Dager's heart, and the other hit him in the head. Dager then fell to the floor, becoming a lifeless body, with a pool of blood slowly surrounding him.

He didn't sense the shadow clones coming out from the shadows. Since he didn't sense them, they surprised him. They dragged Morpheus down to his knees and started attacking him all at once. Rulek then came up to Morpheus and kneeled next to his face.

"You're hate isn't strong enough. If you wish to truly defeat us, then you must let go of all attachments and let your primal side free." Morpheus spat in his face.

"I won't. I know what happens when he comes out." Rulek smiled at him. Then let's get a second opinion, shall we?" Rulek touched Morpheus's forehead, showing him images that brought him over the edge.

This caused another change in Morpheus. Both physically and mentally. Both of his irises are now pitch black, and his eyes are now stormy gray. His fingers are now as sharp as claws. Nikova was surprised by the sudden power surge coming from Morpheus. He was no longer the kind and gentle Morpheus. He was something that is long gone from the edge of insanity.

The chuckle that surrounded the cave would've frightened even the darkest things in The Chaos Realm.

"_I thank you from freeing me of my imprisonment. sadly, I'm going to have to tear you all apart. Piece, by piece. But good thing for me, I'll enjoy every single second of your screaming." _

The shadow clones disappeared in a large blast of lightning that sent both Rulek and Nikova backwards a couple feet. When the light from the blast faded, Morpheus was no where to be found. Nikova tried sensing where he was, but couldn't pick up his energy signature.

"_Looking for me, cat?" _The voice came from behind Nikova's shoulder. And morpheus shook her to her very core. The next thing she knew, she felt a clawed hand go through her chest. When she looked there, she could see a hole with blood dripping from the wound. A second after that, she was lifted up by the air itself and felt it slam her into the rocky ground below. It did this a couple of more times for Morpheus's enjoyment. When her body was dropped, her face was bloody and beaten.

Morpheus finally appeared in front of Rulek for the final confrontation. "So you've finally decided to grow. Maybe you'll finally be able to stand a chance against me." _"I've always been more powerful than you. It was just a matter of awakening that power. And now I'll use it to destroy you permanently." _ Morpheus ran at Rulek trying to hit him in the head, but he grabbed his hands and held them in place.

"Like I said. You're weak." Rulek formed a ball of energy and it blew up in his hand sending the both of them backwards a couple of feet.

Outside of the cave, Yugiah and Muhad are looking for an entrance. "Is there anyway inside?" Yugiah asked her brother. "Not from the looks of it. We're going to have to make our own way in. Stand back a little." Yugiah then stands back a couple of feet and watches Muhad blow a hole into the cave.

When the dust settled from the explosion, the two ran into the cave looking for Morpheus. What they saw shocked the both of them. There were three bodies all around the cave. In the center were two hedgehogs fighting. One was the gray hedgehog, Rulek. And the other hedgehog, they couldn't tell who it was.

"Who is that Muhad?" Yugiah asked scared at the sight of the two hedgehogs. "That's Rulek over there," he pointed to the hedgehog on the right. "And that one is Morpheus." He pointed the the hedgehog on the left as well. Yugiah surprised by this looks at Muhad. Morpheus and Rulek were attacking yugiah blasts Rulek back with a white lightning strike with her dragon claws and looks at Rulek then turns to Morpheus not scared walks up to him and hugs him. Morpheus confused about this says

"_Get out of my way!" _Yugiah not shocked about his voice changed looks at him putting both of her hands on each side of his face says

"No i won't Morpheus please come back to me please?" Yugiah taking his hand and putting it on the side of her face. Morpheus looks at the girl and back at Rulek who is tight up by some poisonous snakes looks at yugiah and says

"_You're too late girl. You're just too late!" _Pushing yugiah away from him runs up to Rulek and slams him into the cave wall. Keeping Rulek against the wall, Morpheus let's one hand off of him and charges up a large amount of lightning in his hand, only this time it's pure black. When the lightning is covering all of Morpheus's arm, he slams it into Rulek creating a crater surrounding him and his body.

Rulek stares at Morpheus wide eyed, "H-how did you…?" Morpheus just smiled at him evilly and spoke this into his ear.

"_I told you and the others that I would kill all of you. And I did just that." _Morpheus shoved his hand further and further into Rulek's chest. Almost all of the way through his body, Morpheus releases all of the lightning that was charged into the attack, surrounding the crater and Rulek's body. The lightning being released looked like a miniature lightning show, then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Morpheus let go of Ruleks body, and it dropped onto the ground with a black hole on his chest. He looked at the bodies of the people he killed smiling. Then he looked at Yugiah and Muhad with his black irises and gray eyes. His eyes and body went back to normal. Suddenly he fell to the ground with a thud. Yugiah hitting the ground after the push luckily didn't get killed by it got up and went over to morpheus worried rolls him over on her back and looks up at Muhad and said

"Lets get him home" Muhad picking up morpheus with his gravity spell heading home.

When they got back Muhad laid Morpheus on Yugiah bed and then left to get his house fixed again leaving Yugiah alone with Morpheus. While Muhad was fixing the house Yugiah was up stairs damping carefully rubbing alcohol on him hearing him moan because it hurts. When she was done she put wraps around him using Muhads gravity spell from his staff to put them on then carefully lays him on the bed putting a cold rag on his forehead. After all that was done she pulled a chair close to the bed and laid her head on it holding morpheus hand and fell dead asleep glad Morpheus is back.

After a couple of hours have past, Morpheus started waking up. When he woke up finally, he had a headache blaring. He groaned in pain a little and sat up slowly. He saw Yugiah sitting in a chair asleep next to him.

He tried to remember what happened earlier, but he had trouble remembering what happened exactly. Everything that happened the past day was blurry in his mind.

After couple of minutes of trying to clear his mind, the memory that Rulek gave him came charging right into his train of thought. He grabbed his head in pain and started to cry a little. With Morpheus crying yugiah woke up and sees morpheus holding his head and crying gets on her bed and hugs him and Morpheus grabbing both of her arms and putting his head on her chest says

"Yugiah…..i…." yugiah putting her arms around him and looking at his head and says

"Morpheus, whatever you saw that is hurting you please tell me please?" Morpheus pulling her towards him into a hug putting one hand on her head one on her back and said in a sad voice

"I… I saw you dead in front of me and…..mobius and the millennium land destroyed…." yugiah hearing this says

"Morpheus i am right here and the queen will take good care of her people and i know you wouldn't let anything happen to me or mobius. morpheus i am right here right here in front of you"

"They also showed me… my home being destroyed… and my family… they killed them all….." Yugiah hearing this says

"But you killed them Morpheus they won't be able to hurt you or me again and you made your family proud." Morpheus looks at Yugiah putting a hand on the side of her face looking at her in the eyes and says

"You're right I did, didn't i?" Yugiah smiled and nodded and puts her hand on his. Morpheus smiled and said

"Yugiah if I lost you i could never live with myself." Yugiah hearing that tears coming down her face and said

"Oh morpheus me too." Leaning close to him kissed him Morpheus kissed back but more passion into it putting his arms around her waist and bring her close to him. Yugiah surprised by all the passion he put in the kiss blushed really yellow not like a normal girls red blush but this one was yellow. When they pulled back for air Morpheus saw the yellow blush and smiled brushing his thumbs on them then looking in yugiahs eyes and said

"yugiah you're so beautiful" Yugiah blushing more yellow and smiled looking down said

"really?"

"yes really" morpheus kissed her again but this time yugiah put her arms round his neck morpheus enjoying it pulled her more closer to him and deepened the kiss but then there was a knock on the door ignoring it the knock got harder

"Yugiah i know you're in there i need you to get your butt down stairs and help me out!" breaking the kiss morpheus and yugiah put their foreheads together and eyes closed breathing hard and Morpheus breaking the silence said

"you should go" yugiah nodding in agreement got off the bed and went to the door and went out morpheus layed back down and feel back to sleep being in peace.

Yugiah went down the stairs and started to use her magic to rebuild the house back to normal while Muhad was fixing the traps again and taking their uncles remains out and making it look nice and clean again. after a while yugiah was outside watering the plants when all of the sudden heard a motorcycle come up it was shadow with Amy Yugiah surprised by this turned the water off and went to huge amy. amy hugging yugiah to death said

"oh yugiah i was so worried are you ok" yugiah cant breath said a little

"yea….amy….cant….breath" amy realized she was hugging to tight let go of yugiah and shadow chuckled at that said

"Yugiah where is Morpheus?" yugiah getting her breath finally said

"In my room a sleep" amy and shadow looking at each other then back at yugiah and amy said

"did you guys you know did "It" yugiah blushing like crazy said

"No of course not my brother would rip Morpheus head off if he did that" amy smiling went to yugiah and grabbing her hand and running inside said

"shadow i will be with yugiah do whatever you want!" shadow shocked got off his motorcycle and went inside and looked around and saw the place was half done but it was a wreck. Shadow went up stairs and went in Yugiahs room and saw Morpheus asleep. An idea came into shadows head, he went in the bathroom got a bucket poured cold cold icy water in it went to the bed and splashed it on Morpheus.

Morpheus woke up with a jolt. "What the hell asshole?!" Shadow just smirked at him. "Is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Morpheus looked pissed at him, "When my friend pours water on me, then yes."

Morpheus got up out of the bed and shoved Shadow out of his way as he went outside. He decided to follow him. When they got outside, Shadow asked his friend a question. "Something's on your mind. What is it?" Morpheus looked at him then away from him. "You wouldn't understand."

"How would I not understand? If it's sadness, then I know about it." Morpheus looked him in the eye. "You only know the death of your first friend. You don't know what it's like to see your family be killed and to watch your home planet be blown up right before your eyes. So don't tell me you understand what I feel" Shadow looked at him in shock.

"Besides, Yugiah and her brother saw firsthand what I really am. I don't know how she can still love me after what she saw me do to those people. Much less look at me." After hearing this, Shadow decided to leave Morpheus alone, thinking it would be for the best.

A voice announced it's presence in Morpheus's head. _"What I did to those four is nothing compared to what I'm truly capable of. I will forever be a part of you. And I will come back for more blood. You can count on that."_ The voice laughed darkly. _"The only question is, who will I kill first when I return? Will it be be Muhad? Will it be Yugiah? Will it be your friends? Who knows?" _Morpheus shocked hearing this from his dark side now scared what would happen specially Yugiah anything that happened to her he would never forgive himself.


	6. Chapter 5

In the house with Amy was trying to get yugiah to talk about her powers that were unlocked but Yugiah always changed the subject. Amy said

"Yugiah what are you going to do does Morpheus even know about chaos?" Yugiah nodding her head said

"Yes he does and what I saw in the cave I don't blame him but I really wish I didn't see that again" Yugiah looking down and seeing that image in the cave and what Morpheus said still stuck in her head Amy seeing the face Yugiah had meant it was her time to leave and get Morpheus . Amy getting up and going outside saw Morpheus on the grass went to him but someone grabbed her wrist that was shadow shook his head Amy understanding went to Muhad with shadow hoping he could help. When they found Muhad still fixing the house yugiah got up and went up to her room and was gone guessing he is on the lawn outside went to a box full of pictures of her and Morpheus but then all the sudden her door open showing Muhad looking at her he knew she was having a hard time went to her putting a hand on her shoulder and said

"I know you're hurt and scared what you saw again but you know what happens when our dark sides come out they want blood." Yugiah looking at her brother hugged him and smiled and said

"I shouldn't be scared I saw worse stuff than that thanks Bro I will go see Morpheus " Muhad rubbing the back of his head smiling watching his sister run out of the room.

When Yugiah went outside saw Morpheus he was setting down arms on his legs looking miserable went to him kneeling down behind him and carefully put her hand on his shoulder he looked behind him seeing it was Yugiah smiled putting his hand on hers laid back and layed on her lap but still was holding the hand what was on his shoulder but he still had the same miserable face still looked at Yugiah and said

"Sorry you saw that horrible stuff in the cave." Yugiah brushes his quills softly with her hand said

"Its OK i saw worse I kind of use to it sometimes peoples Dark sides come out they want blood with all those horrible things you saw I don't blame you." Morpheus looked at her smiled and enjoying what she is doing said

"Yugiah how can you still love me and look at me after that?" Yugiah stop what she is doing and kiss his forehead and said

"Because like I said I saw worse things and done the same." Morpheus setting up and put his hand on the side of her face said

"You mean you unlocked "HER"?" Yugiah nodded and putting her head down in gilt said

"I had to save you and I was attacked but I didn't use "HER" I used my power I am sorry if you don't want to see me aga..." Morpheus kissed her roughly didn't want to hear the rest he loved her a lot it would kill him if he couldn't see her again and worse seeing her with another person. After awhile Morpheus pulled back and put his hand on the side of her face and said

"Yugiah don't say that I can't watch you with another guy although it would be good for me to stay away from you but I can't I just can't!" Pulling yugiah to him hugging her yugiah shocked hugged back and said

"Morpheus I couldn't ether after Atem cheating on me too many times I was hurt but when I meet you I was in peace and felt loved again." Morpheus smiled hearing that looked at her pulling her into a kiss when all the sudden Chaos inter Yugiah mind as well meso Morpheus dark side. Chaos said

"Oh come on well you two cute it please I want to fight its boring be in your head!" Yugiah saying in her head back at Chaos

"Shut up you're not coming out and that is final" Chaos annoyed said

"Oh please I would be a way better kisser and besides I haven't seen Meso for a long time I still wonder if he crazy than ever I like it when men are like that." Yugiah pulling back from the kiss to get air said to her

"If you don't shut up chaos I will put that thing on you again" after that she didn't hear chaos anymore looked at Morpheus who was talking to his dark side too yugiah pulled his face to her lips and kissed him Morpheus kissing back and ignoring Meso pulled Yugiah close to him and started to kiss down her neck and hearing Yugiah moan chaos came back into her head and said

'Oh please why don't you just do it already" Yugiah ignoring that paid more attention kissing Morpheus after awhile they pulled back for air and hugged each other then Yugiahs ears started to twitch meaning a spell or something was wrong Morpheus seeing this said

"What's wrong?" Yugiah getting up off morpheus started to her really sleepy passes out on the ground. Morpheus saw this said

"Yugiah!" Going to her pasts out by her putting his hand to hers and the last thing he saw was Yugiah knocked out on the grass by him and everything went black.

When Morpheus woke up he saw he was in a jail cell he got up and looked around to find Yugiah but she wasn't there and he couldn't see he summon fire in his hand but only a tiny bit but nothing then all the sudden heard a loud scream that only belong to Yugiah he try do a earth quake nothing worked hearing Yugiah scream like she is in torture Morpheus was hurting badly hearing them when like for a hour someone carrying a body and carefully put down in front of Morpheus the first person put candles in the cell and light the up she was a cat that looked Egyptian the one that is by Yugiah is a wolf with combat gloves on he looked at Morpheus and said

"I am sorry she is still alive I will take the spell down but you must get out when everyone is asleep my name is white fang and this is Yugiahs partner names lulu she is half snake and half cat we must go bye" when they left and lifted the spell off Morpheus look at Yugiahs condition she didn't look very good her legs were turn to glass and even her arms. This got Morpheus pissed carefully picking up Yugiah laid her down near the light and used his water spell to make her arms turn back to normal but she was still not moving holding her close to him saw the gate open and a green hedgehog with two deep cuts on his chest with sun glasses named scrounge came in and said

"Oh come now I give you light your powers back at least you can …" Morpheus said interrupting him and in a mad voice

"I don't care I am going to kill you what you did to my Yugiah Scourge" Scourge smirked and said pretending

"Oh I am so scared" laughs hard snapped his fingers and his guards took Yugiah away from him and Morpheus said still holding her and eyes turned into a dragon eyes

"Touch her or take her away from me I will rip your arms off" the guards Stayed away from him scared scourge was not even scares went toward Yugiah and took her away from Morpheus mad as ever he blasted scourge with a fire blast. scourge gets hit and drops Yugiah on the hard ground Morpheus runs up to her and picks her up and started to run out but all the sudden magic ropes came out of nowhere and takes Yugiah out of his arms Morpheus more mad tried to get out of them couldn't and a blue girl hedgehog laughed and went in front of him and said

"Oh poor poor Morpheus I think you must see your precious Yugiah IN PAIN!" She went behind Yugiah and started to whip her with a fire whip Yugiah eyes opened and started to scream and tears coming down her face looked at Morpheus and tried to hold the pain but Morpheus lost it and did a earthquake to get out went to the blue girl hedgehog choking her to death when the girl hedgehog named Tiana fell to the ground Morpheus looked at Yugiah and carefully took her down she looked at him and said really quiet and weak

"M-m-morpheus..." Morpheus dashed out of there then stopped in the city went to his hotel room and asked the checking person and said

"Bring me a nurse now! And call muhad to tell him to get down here please" The girl nodded and Morpheus took Yugiah to his hotel room that is the pint house when he got there he carefully put Yugiah on the couch and went to get stuff for her. When he came back a nurse came up and started to take care of Yugiah she looked at Morpheus worried and put a hand his shoulder and said

"go i will take care of her I will get you when I am done." Morpheus nodded went to Yugiah and kissed her forehead and then went to his room.

When he went inside his room and shut the door he went to the window putting his head on it when Meso came into his head and said

"_I told you why don't you just forget about her we both know she is weak" _ Morpheus punching the wall and very annoyed said

"She is not weak she sense that sleeping spell and I don't care I love her more than ever now shut up!" Meso smiled evilly said

"_She will die someday when I come out and you can't do anything about it" _ Morpheus knew Meso was right when "He" comes out he might lose Yugiah getting more worried hearted Yugiah scream again went down stairs and saw the nurse doing something with a big needle going to her fast and grabbing the nurses wrist tightly said

_"_What are you doing with this" taking the needle out of her hand and threw her to a wall and said

_"_I don't like anyone to hurt my..." then he felt a hand grab his it felt very weak he looked and it was Yugiahs she looked at him with a horrible look like sad/pain look and said in a weak voice

_"_Don't...hurt...her...don't ...leave me...please..." Morpheus kneeling on his knees holding Yugiahs hand started to cry Yugiah used her other one and put it on top of his head and said

_"_Do...not...cry...I am...just...weak...when Muhad...gets here...we will...leave to Millennium...land...where I be...safe." Morpheus looking at her with tears going down his face said

_"_Yes me, you and muha..." Yugiah shook her head and said

_"_No just...me and... my brother_" _Morpheus shocked to hear this said

"You're going to leave?" Yugiah nodding said

"I don't... want...you to feel... like I am... a burden... to you." Morpheus getting up and carefully picking her up in his arms and sat on the couch holding her close to him he just felt like his heart just broke and said

"You're not a burden Yugiah your never a burden we only have two hours left then this will be over please don't leave please?" Yugiah hearing this said

"But..." Morpheus carefully lifting her head with her chin said

"No buts Yugiah please" Yugiah smile and said

"I won't...leave... I just... felt you...wanted me to." Morpheus after hearing all this kisses Yugiah not ruffly not to her.

The nurse got up pulled a knife out and charged at them Yugiah scared and Morpheus ready to dodge then Yugiah lifted her hand up and blasted her with a lightning shock sending her to the elevator. Morpheus shocked what happen saw Yugiah shaking then something hit him he remember Muhad telling him about the crystals in Yugiah heart he holds Yugiah close to him and whispered saying

"Fourth crystal activate" suddenly Yugiah eyes turn green and a bright green light went around her making Morpheus to close his eyes how bright it was then like a flash it was gone but Yugiah was healed Yugiah woke up and sat up on Morpheus lap looked around and said

"Where the heck am I?" Morpheus shocked that it worked hugged Yugiah tightly.

"You're at a hotel Yugiah. I brought you here after you were hurt. I told them to call Muhad. He should be getting here soon." He told her.

" I also asked for a nurse to help you, but she tried to hurt you. She's in the elevator right now. I'm not sure what her condition is right now though." He then kissed her softly. "But all that matters to me right now is that you're safe."

Muhad then comes running through the door. "I got your message Morpheus. What happened?" Morpheus and Yugiah look at him. "We got captured, but we escaped and came here. I asked for a nurse to come help Yugiah because she was hurt. instead of helping, she tried to hurt her even more. The nurse is in the elevator right now." Muhad nodded at Morpheus. "You stay close to him, ok Yugiah?" She just nodded at him and held Morpheus's hand.

Muhad turned around to see 4 hooded figures in the doorway blocking it. "What the-" He didn't get time to finish the sentence or block because he was too surprised. He became knocked out on impact against the wall. Morpheus stood in front of Yugiah, trying to protect her.

"You're not going to hurt her. You'll have to go through me." The one in front spoke to the both of them. "We're not here for the girl Morpheus. We're here for you." Morpheus looked confused for a couple of seconds until he realized who these people were.

As soon as he realized who they were, a red hedgehog was in their faces. "Hello once again, Child of Orexa." He grabbed both Morpheus and Yugiah and threw them into a portal that a gray hedgehog made, sending them both somewhere unknown.

"Make sure the other one doesn't get up." Shadow restraints appeared on Muhad's wrists and ankles, keeping him there. The other figures then walked through the portal. As soon as they entered the portal it closed, leaving Muhad trapped their unconscious.


End file.
